


Carlos’ request

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You want me to ask Reggie to go trick-or-treating with you?”
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Reggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	Carlos’ request

Julie sighs. “You want me to ask Reggie to go trick-or-treating with you?”

“C’mon, Julie. How cool would it be to go with an actual ghost?!”

“It’s not like anyone would know.”

“ _We_ would know!” Carlos counters.

Reggie pops into existence. `“Did I hear someone say my name?”`

“Not now,” Julie hisses.

Carlos perks up. “Is he here? Can you ask him?”

“Ugh. Ask him yourself.” She gestures to Carlos’ right.

“Reggie, please come trick-or-treating with us!”

`“Heck yes! I knew I rocked that sheet ghost costume!”`

“What did he say?”

Julie pinches her nose. “He said they’ll all come.”


End file.
